Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 6
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 6 in Beirut, Lebanon. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 06, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round, two foreigner semi-finals, one foreigner final and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Marie Serneholt represented Sweden with the song "That's the Way My Heart Goes", which came seventeenth and scored 102 points in the grand final. Fantasifestivalen 06 Fantasifestivalen 06 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 6. Hosted by Måns Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede, 32 songs competed in a one-week-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 26, 28, 30 August and 2 September 2013, a second chance round on 11 September 2013, two foreigner semi-finals on 27 and 30 October 2013, one foreigner final on 6 November 2013 and a final on 13 November 2013. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Another entry was chosen through the foreigner process where artists outside of Sweden were able to submit their songs to the selection. In a process of two semi-finals with 13 songs in each, 6 qualified to the final each including one wildcard, making up a final of 13 songs from which the winner had the right to compete in the final of Fantasifestivalen 06. Semi-finals, Second chance, Foreigner Final *The first semi-final took place on 26 August 2013 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "That's the Way My Heart Goes" performed by Marie Serneholt and "Ghost" performed by Amanda Jenssen qualified directly to the final, while "Dance Our Tears Away" performed by John de Sohn featuring Kristin Amparo and "Änglavakt" performed by Nanne Grönvall qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 28 August 2013 at the Löfbergs Lila Arena in Karlstad. "Breathe Again" performed by Daniela and "Watching It Burn" performed by Agnes qualified directly to the final, while "Not Even Hello" performed by Linda Pritchard and "Take A Shower" performed by Miss Li qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 30 August 2013 at the Malmömässan in Malmö. "Addicted" performed by Charlotte Perrelli and "Save Me (This is an SOS)" performed by Helena Paparizou qualified directly to the final, while "New Colours" performed by Janet Leon and "Easy Street" performed by Miriam Bryant qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 2 September 2013 at the Umeå Arena in Umeå. "The Last Time" performed by Sheelah and "My Own Worst Enemy" performed by Robert Pettersson featuring Helena Josefsson qualified directly to the final, while "Can't Lie To Me" performed by Jasmine Kara and "Suddenly" performed by Arash featuring Rebecca qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 11 September 2013 at the Halmstad Arena in Halmstad. "Can't Lie To Me" performed by wikipedia:Jasmine Kara and "Suddenly" performed by Arash featuring Rebecca were the two qualifiers for the final. *The first Foreigner semi-final took place on 27 October 2013 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik. "Taxa" performed by Sanne Salomonsen from Denmark, "Hump Hump" performed by Axeela from Belgium, "Gimme Your Love" performed by Morcheeba from the United Kingdom, "Sydän pliis särkekää" performed by Gimmel from Finland, "Shadow On The Wall" performed by Hannah from Estonia and "Ved Siden Af" performed by Panamah from Denmark qualified to the final. *The second Foreigner semi-final took place on 30 October 2013 at the Sparbanken Lidköping Arena in Lidköping. "Baby" performed by Kayrat Tuntekov from Kazakhstan, "Simply Falling" performed by Iyeoka from Nigeria and the USA, "I'd Rather Die" performed by Carrie Haber from Malta, "Do You Remember" performed by DJ Gold Sky feat. Brioli from Russia, "Something's Gotta Give" performed by Lena Anderssen from the Faroe Islands, Denmark, Norway and Canada and "Breaking Bad" performed by Samsaya from Norway and India qualified to the final. *The Foreigner final took place on 6 November 2013 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. The twelve qualified songs competed including "Thank You (Very Much For Absolutely Nothing)" performed by Sarah Burgess which was picked as the wildcard who eventually won the Foreigner final and therefore was able to compete at Fantasifestivalen 06 along the Swedish artists. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 06 was held on 11 November 2013 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners, as well as the foreign entry qualified for the final, creating a eleven song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "That's the Way My Heart Goes" performed by Marie Serneholt as the winner. At Northvision performing the winning song "That's the Way That My Heart Goes" in Beirut (6th edition).]] Sweden was already pre-qualified to the final due to being a member of the BIG 5. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete thirteenth in the grand final, following Azerbaijan and preceding Ireland. Sweden came 17th, scoring 102 points. On stage, Marie Serneholt was joined by three dancers and two backing singers. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was . Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results The following five members comprised the Swedish jury: *Andreas Johnson – singer, songwriter *Jimmy Jansson – singer, songwriter *Lena Nordlund – radio journalist *Nina Söderquist – musical singer *Per Blankens – TV producer See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 06 *North Vision Song Contest 6 Category:NVSC 6 countries